Alchemy
This article is about the skill Alchemy, to learn more about brewing see Brewing. Alchemy Skill Alchemy is one of the nine Skills available for players to level up as they perform certain actions that give them Alchemy XP. Although Alchemy goes from levels 1-50, there is 50 XP required to reach the first level, meaning there is a "level 0", just like all other Skills. Basic Leveling XP By brewing potions players can Increase their alchemy level as outlined in the table below. For more information on how to brew specific potions please visit the brewing page. Basic XP Yields Potion Specific Leveling XP Each potion will be split up into separate categories for easier navigation to find the leveling xp provided by each level of potion. Note the brewing experience is collected when you take the brewed potion out of the brewing stand. Potion leveling XP seems to be tied only to the first ingredient added to the awkward potion in most or all cases below. The ingredient column indicates which ingredient leads to this xp yield when added to the lowest level indicated in the level column. Currently the best method is either using enchanted sugar or sugarcane as this is easy to get. Note that although enchanted sugar is about 3x more efficient at selling up than enchanted sugarcane it still takes longer due to enchanted sugarcane potions being made so quickly. Note: It is assumed that only the first ingredient after the awkward potion affects brewing leveling xp. also not in some cases you can get a Tier V potion that is not in the recipe book such as adding enchanted glowstone to a level 3 strength potion, although you get a tier v potion you will only receive the tier III-IV xp reward. Brewer Brewer is an ability exclusively unlocked by leveling up the Alchemy Skill. Each level of Brewer grants 1% effect duration on potions that you brew. Each level of Alchemy grants one level of Brewer. For example, if you were on Alchemy level 15, you would be on Brewer level 15. Leveling Strategy Enchanted sugar cane (speed) is the easiest material to gain alchemy xp because you can make a sugar cane farm and it doesn't take long to get enchanted sugar cane. Enchanted blaze rods (strength) are the best for xp but very hard to get. There are other materials you can use if you look at the chart above. If you have alchemy xp boost potions (you get them from gifts in jerry's workshop) it's a good idea to save a bunch of materials and then drink the potion for a significant increase in xp. Leveling Rewards Like all other Skills, Alchemy has a maximum level of 50. If you were to achieve level 50 of Alchemy, you would have received: * 50% effect duration on potions that you brew (Lvl. 25 Brewer gives 25%) * 86 Permanent Intelligence (Lvl. 25 Brewer gives 36) * 1406475 Coins (Lvl. 25 Brewer gives 30475) Category:Skills Category:Brewing Category:Alchemy